


【索香】下酒菜与生日礼物

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 射尿play，慎入。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 索香 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	【索香】下酒菜与生日礼物

开始夜跑之后，这条路索隆跑了没有一千次也有几百次，这大概是他唯一一条闭着眼睛走都不会迷失方向的路了。所以，当他看到坐在长椅上失魂落魄的家伙时，才倍感惊讶。

山治一只手搭在椅背上，一只手夹着一根烟有一搭没一搭地吸吐着，印象中这家伙从来都是衣冠楚楚精神抖擞的姿态，现在这样颓废得像一滩烂泥似的样子可是从未见过。

索隆远远看到他时就开始放慢歩速，在即将和山治交汇之前的几分钟里，他难得踌躇地在思考一个问题：是要上前去虚伪地关心一番，还是假装没看到直接路过。

最后，是一些不太友好的好奇，和一些说不清道不明的情绪驱使他驻足在了山治面前。他等了两秒，意识到山治竟然完全没发现自己的存在，他弯下腰，凑到山治眼前，看着金发男人涣散的目光聚焦到自己脸上时，受到惊吓般的骤然一缩，颇有种恶作剧得逞快乐，更觉自己没有直接路过是个正确的决定。

“哟。”索隆说，“你怎么会在这里？看你这样……该不会是被女人甩了吧。”

这完全是个没有凭据的随口猜测，毕竟山治对女人的狂热偏爱是出了名的，公司里谁提到山治不会顺口调侃一句他闻名遐迩的“花痴”属性，与他形成鲜明对比的则是索隆，另一个出了名的不管男人女人老人年轻人，只要归为他的组员，就全都是省去形容词的“一般人类”，分配工作时铁面无私。

但这样看似花心的山治，却是一个意外痴情的可怜人。据他手下人私底下的八卦所言（别误会，索隆可没有听人墙角的爱好，是话自己不小心传到他耳朵里的），山治一方面对目之所见的所有女性生物大献殷勤，一边却为心中独一无二的暗恋对象守身如玉。只不过从来没人见过他的真正恋慕对象，他也没有明确公布过自己的痴恋心事，故而一切或许都只是旁人的无关猜测罢了。

因此，在索隆玩笑般地说出那句话之后，山治那副活见鬼似的惊讶表情，让索隆也后知后觉地吃了一惊。

他的手还撑在椅背上，把山治半包围在自己身下，这种隐含侵略性的姿势在两人针锋相对的关系中屡见不鲜，在会议桌上吵得头脑发热的时候，山治也有冲上来揪住他领子，和他抵着额头相互咬牙切齿的情况。得澄清一下，在“这个人为何就是不肯让我顺心”的烦躁情绪控制了大脑时，他们从来不觉得这种逼近距离、妄图施加更强烈压迫感的行为有何不对，毕竟公鹿角斗时也不会怀有暧昧想法。但等到上头的情绪渐渐消退，理智回笼后，就索隆自己而言，他是没法忽略回忆起这些情形时，心脏略微失控的收缩的。

山治有个不明正体的暗恋对象可能是个谣言，但索隆对明面上的死对头有些不足为外人道的性幻想却是个确凿的——秘密。

他现在的心情有点复杂，看到死对头出糗，不幸灾乐祸是不可能的，同时，又因为对方展现出的未曾见过的失落模样而微含恻隐，除此之外，还有些称得上是卑鄙的窃喜。

将所有复杂的情绪收归心底，索隆在山治身边坐下，寻思着可以说些什么，让两人能以一种较为平和的态度进行一番对话。

谁知道先开口的竟然是山治，他大概也刚整理好被死对头窥见狼狈一幕的尴尬情绪，扭过脸看着索隆，以一种自然到甚至轻慢的语气甩出堪比炸弹的话语：“说来，今天是你的生日吧死绿藻，既然很不巧地遇到了，就随便地祝你生日快乐一下吧。”

“啊……”索隆一边为他这又挑衅又友好的态度所迷惑，一边费劲地思索了一下：没错，今天确实是他的生日。

连他自己都浑浑噩噩没有特地去记的日子，竟然被一个意想不到的人记住并祝福了。

“多……谢？”索隆搓搓自己短刺啦的头发说道。

“之前看人事部资料的时候顺便记住的，谁让你的生日太有特点，而我的记忆力又太好了。”像是能看透索隆的内心一般，山治回答道。

“你。”索隆罕见地有些迟疑，“所以你是真的失恋了？在我生日的这天？”

“别把我的落魄归结于你生日的功劳一样。”山治毫不客气地朝索隆踹了一脚，“好了，该说的话都说完了，你可以滚了。”

“……”

“……”

“你还不滚！”山治气冲冲地对他说。

“……既然祝我生日快乐，不给点礼物可说不过去吧。”

山治简直为他毫无分寸感的厚脸皮给气笑了。这家伙总是这样，即使以山治的细心和体贴，也完全无法猜到索隆的脑回路。看似是个单细胞，思维走直线，却会在你想当然地觉得自己已经全然看透他的时候，突然冒出截然难测的言行举止。不完全贴切地概括的话，索隆像是一种变异的、复杂至极的单细胞生物……所以山治才讨厌他呢。

山治习惯了详尽计划、理智分析、周全归纳，他渴望被认同，又坚定地认为，只有付出努力才能收获真正的尊重和认同，这样的他是理解不了索隆的。他仿佛天然就认同一切，又从不努力去做任何渴望被认同的事情，就能被他人所敬仰。

山治讨厌索隆。

平时这个真正的矛盾常常被“理念不合”的外衣遮掩，再以“性格不对盘”的颜色装饰，只有山治自己知道，深埋在讨厌之下，他在索隆面前难掩自卑和恐惧，而这一切又扭曲成不愿被看轻的傲慢，他总是要咄咄逼人地率先挑衅，用硝烟弥漫，来隐藏火光下流淌的寂静黑河。

这会儿的氛围，在山治看来，令人不适。

又一次告白失败，即使是山治，也无法立刻将心灵穿上厚厚的铠甲，矫饰成平日那般的无懈可击，而索隆又预料之外地展现着不同往日的心平气和。甚至，山治惊恐地发现，这家伙很可能还在关心自己。

太可怕了，这实在是太可怕了。山治怀疑再多待一会儿，自己就要藏不住面对索隆时治愈不了的无所适从和手足无措。

他不打算再废话，站起身，整整半开的衣领便打算离开。他认为索隆不会拦下他，或者说，他在心里祈祷着：好歹这时候，这颗该死的要命的总是不肯按他的计划行事的绿藻头，能稍微读一读空气，就这样假装无事地让他离开吧——

索隆坐在椅子上，抓着他的手腕，捏得紧紧地，声音平静无波，却说着让山治吓得浑身颤栗的邀请：“去我家坐坐吗？失恋的时候最应该借酒消愁了……不是吗？”

迄今为止的人生中，从来不相信任何鬼怪神秘，也无任何迷信想法的索隆，在真正插入进山治身体里时，也不由得怀疑此刻正发生的事情，是否由什么无言的力量推动达成，或者说，真的是生日的魔法，把自己从来不上心、也没有许愿过的生日愿望，积攒在这一天用掉了，才让他连做梦都不会梦到的场景成为现实——虽然他睡眠很好，基本不会做梦。

在他发出邀请后，山治想也不想就要拒绝，但索隆出于一种野兽般的直觉，认为这会儿决不能就这么轻易地让山治走掉，他的直觉总是很准又很玄乎，而他向来是个听从内心想法的人，于是他将山治的挣扎和破口大骂的粗言一致忽略，果然，拖着人走了半路之后，山治就放弃抵抗乖乖跟着了，但即使这样，索隆也没把手松开。

一进家门，山治就像抓住什么不得了的把柄般对着索隆的公寓大肆贬低、评头论足了一番。用他的话来说，就是“无处落脚、一无是处的阴暗海底洞穴，只能居住没有任何生活情趣的绿藻头”。

嘴上随便反击着山治的恶言，索隆摆开了一桌的酒，他们挨着半臂的距离坐下。索隆撬开瓶盖，递了一瓶酒过去——他可没有把酒倒在瓶子里喝的习惯。

山治愣了一下，在他怔住的几秒间，索隆已经用牙咬开了新的一瓶酒，对瓶吹了大半了，他一边喝，一边斜睨山治。山治当然是受不了这种挑衅的，他咬牙把酒接过来，仰头也跟着灌了大半瓶。

向老天起誓——呃，索隆不信老天，那换一个——向酒神起誓——这不是又一个套路了吗！——总之，索隆摸着自己的心口发誓，他一开始真的没有任何多余的想法，他只是跟从直觉，认为那时不该让山治就此失落地离开，而后又想着酒治百病，怀着好意分享之心，邀请山治共饮，但最后，事情就是这样发展了，他把阴茎插进了死对头的身体里。

山治没有全醉，一个彻底醉倒的家伙可不会勃起着和人做爱，但毫无疑问，酒精已经基本将他控制住了。

在他开始絮絮叨叨地朝索隆诉说自己屡战屡败的恋爱史时，脑海中所剩不多的理智尖叫着让他停下，叫声震耳欲聋，于是他说几句话便发会儿懵，话题也毫无连贯性，他说自己暗恋娜美时的心酸悲苦，而后又出现了另一位名为罗宾的女士叫他魂牵梦萦，他在这二者中难以抉择，又逐一被拒绝了两三次，今天更是被无情地告知娜美小姐和罗宾小姐在一起了。他哭着说：“当然，这也不错，想一想是可爱的她们相互拥有了彼此，而不是被什么其他的臭男人占了便宜，我也能接受这个结果……可是还是很伤心啊可恶！”

说完情史，理智说：可以了，你不能再继续说了。于是他呆住，懵，索隆又恰到好处地开了一瓶新酒过来，他眼眶通红地呆视那瓶酒，又茫然扫了眼喝得比自己还多却仍面不改色的索隆，打了个酒隔，转而开始说家里的事情。他家那些狗屁倒灶的事情他谁都没说过，但偏偏如此不巧，老天爷故意要在这一天捉弄他似的，他那个该死的亲爹真的要死了，山治恨他恨得要死，却更恨起了自己——他竟然为此觉得有一点难过，虽然就一点吧，就一点点点，但他还是气自己气的发狂。

看到杰尔马掌权人重病濒死的消息是在报纸上，他还没来得及在心里把有所触动的自己大骂一通时，那几个他不愿称之为兄弟的畜生之一竟然打电话给他，让他“滚回去联姻，顺便跑到老爷子面前溜一圈，能把他气得早死一点”，山治为这毫无人性的发言气得发抖，又意识到自以为的独立和一刀两断，是如此脆弱——只要他们想，甚至能轻易打通他的电话。

停下！停下！理智又在他脑中尖叫。

于是山治又呆住，垂下头，无力地捂着眼睛痛哭起来。这样静默而狼狈的崩溃瞬间，山治本不会让任何人看到的。

索隆举着喝到一半的酒瓶顿在半空，竟第一次有些愧疚于自己的直觉行事。如果他那时候没有拉住山治，那么这个总是骄傲到傲慢的男人，此刻该在一个隐秘的、无人发现的角落，安全而悄静地独自碎裂，这或许才是山治想要的。他不想被看到任何的不得体。

但命运不随人愿，他本不该被窥见的坍塌，被索隆看到了全过程。

意识到的时候，索隆已经把手伸过去环住了山治的肩膀，他从没有做过这种类似安慰人的事情，察觉自己的举动后，浑身都不自在地僵住了。但手下的肩膀——索隆不禁疑惑地想，是这么瘦的吗？

山治醉熏得感官都迟钝了，甚至没有立刻发现索隆和自己拉近的距离，他哭了一会儿，又咕嘟咕嘟灌了半瓶酒，嘴里开始呢喃一些乱七八糟的胡话，索隆凝神听了一会儿，嘴角抽搐地发现是一串完全不重合的女人的名字……

他最后喃喃着说：我只有你们了。索隆听着他这话心想，那你这不是还拥有着很多吗白痴。

接着，山治无意间一侧头，才发现索隆离自己这么近。但他竟没有像往常那样大惊小怪又唯恐避之而不及的退开，他呆呆的，懵懵的，睁着一双水光盈盈的蓝眼睛，眼眶、鼻头、从耳根蔓延到脸颊和脖颈处，全都是一片通红，在白得像画布般的皮肤上鲜艳得张牙舞爪，他失去了对距离感的敏锐，直直望进索隆的眼底。索隆不禁屏住呼吸回望他。

山治困惑地皱了皱眉，张开湿润的唇瓣，发出一声裹着酒气的吟唔，索隆闻到了——所有人都知道索隆是个酒鬼，他是不可能拒绝酒的。

所以他垂下眼，侧着头，亲亲吻上去。

第一下很轻，像一根轻柔拂过的羽毛，或者是轻轻擦过的猫尾巴，山治毫无反应，连眼睛都没眨。于是索隆又亲了第二下，这次含着下唇轻轻吮吸了几口，觑着山治的反应，山治一动不动。第三次凑过去时，他伸了舌头进去，却不深入，只轻柔地撩弄几番，这次山治有反应了，他退开一些，唇齿分离时发出了淫靡的啵响，山治揉揉眼睛，又吸了吸鼻子，扭过头还要找酒喝。但被揽着腰往索隆怀里带时，他又乖巧地做好了再次被亲吻的准备，微启唇瓣，看着索隆。

然后事情就顺理成章地朝着脱轨的方向一路狂奔拽不回来了。

索隆拿出安全套和润滑剂时，山治迟钝地游移着眼珠子看了眼即将用上的“作案工具”，又看了眼再次逼近的绿藻头，含混地说：“看不出来啊……”

这种情况下，尽管自己做出解释，这个醉鬼也不一定能听进脑子里，索隆还是多此一举地说明道：“是社区做性安全教育的时候发的免费赠品……”

山治慢慢把自己往后挪，呆呆地又开始接着列举女性的名字。

索隆做好事前准备，气愤地抓着他的脚踝把人拉回来，插了进去。

一开始两个人都没什么爽的，毕竟都是第一次和男人做，理论没能完全适应实践。

虽然索隆察觉到自己对山治的性幻想之后，每次要纾解时都会找特征明确的代餐——金发的，腿长的，身材削瘦的，但实际真的肏男人却是第一次。山治也是，迄今为止的人生中，他没有设想过自己还有被男人插的一天，虽然而今的局面，严格来说是你情我愿，但山治还是在开始时，怀着回笼的几分理智失措地低呼：什么，不对；不要，出去；混蛋绿藻……伴以微弱得近乎情趣的挣扎。

索隆完全没有压制他，他性格强硬，但却不会强迫别人，如果山治真的表达出明确而鲜明的抗拒，他会毫不犹豫地停下。

但山治，有时候无法同情的是：他的诸多不幸，或许正是他傲慢又软弱的矛盾性格所催发的。他尝试着去推索隆的胸膛，撑着身体往后挪，胡乱挥舞着手臂反悔，说“不行不行”，但不小心真的在索隆脸上挥了一巴掌后，他又十分愧疚地放弃了刚才争取到的所有距离，重新凑近了揽住索隆的肩膀，叠声道歉，用被眼泪浸得湿乎乎的脸蛋去蹭索隆的脸。

这动作是一张通行证，索隆拿到了，他可以更加过分地侵犯他、欺负他、在他身上为所欲为了。

山治稀里糊涂地被肏射了一次，索隆还差点，于是山治被翻过来，像只母狗似的跪趴在床上，他乖乖听话地被摆成索隆想要的姿势，抱着枕头重被插了进去，呻吟声全部闷在柔软又厚实的棉絮里。在一段时间的适应之后，他们似乎都掌握了让彼此快乐的方法，山治在挨操方面好像有着堪比厨艺一般的天赋，被抽插成深红色的穴口乖乖吞吐着索隆的阴茎。索隆捏着他细窄的腰，以快得不合理的速度进出着那个小洞。

实在是爽得有点过头了，全部的快感都集中于下腹这一个地方，而全身的力气都得为那处的快感买单，山治呃呃啊啊地呼喘着，仿佛在说什么，但被耸动得只能发出含混的气声。他扒着床头爬起来，上身贴着墙，口涎横流地被肏得不住翻白眼。

很快就又射了一次，山治软软地沿墙往下倒，手臂环抱着自己哆哆嗦嗦翻了个身，侧躺着缩成一团。索隆从他身体里拔出来，摘下套子，打个结丢到一边。像只餮足的老虎般凑过去，在山治身上啃啃咬咬。

没一会儿就又有感觉了，这次索隆没什么心理负担地重新肏了进去，山治夹着腿被侧入，后穴被插满后他惊慌地意识到了什么，胡乱往后推搡着说：你没、没戴……

只赠送了一个啊。索隆的语气比他还无辜。用完就没了。

这、这样啊。山治想，那确实没办法，只有一个嘛，用完就没了，只好这样直接被插了……又被狠肏了好几十下，他呜咽着说：想尿尿。

谁让你喝了那么多酒。索隆咬着他的耳朵恶狠狠地说。

让我去。山治弓着腰往前爬，可是好难，怎么爬了半天还是在床上，这床有这么大吗？怎么没有尽头的？他握着拳头哭得可怜巴巴：我不要，我不要，我想、我想……

说点好听的来求我。索隆捏着他的下巴恶劣地说。他还是第一次在双方对峙时占据着毫无疑问的上风，把人欺负得这么爽。所以才说酒是世界上最好的东西。

好、好听的……山治在他怀里瑟瑟发抖：我讨厌你。

索隆挑了挑眉，还没来得及借题发挥，山治又揽着他的肩膀，拿湿乎乎的脸蛋蹭他了：不是真的……

索隆顿了顿，啧一声：你这家伙。

他端着山治的屁股把人抱起来，一边肏着一边带人去卫生间，到了马桶边，握着山治的鸡巴对准，在他身后慢悠悠肏了两下，仿佛催促，说：尿吧，醉鬼。

不、不行。山治又开始哭：我要，要……

不是要尿吗，带你过来了啊。索隆拍拍山治的脸蛋说，尿啊。

山治哆嗦得几乎站不住，全靠索隆拉着他手臂的姿势借力，伴以没有停止过抽插的阴茎的支撑。

这太可恶了，他悲愤地想，这个该死的绿藻头，怎么可以第一次就这么可恶，绝不会有第二次了，我果然讨厌他，全世界我最讨厌他了！

快点啊，我也想尿了。索隆说。还是你要我尿在你的身体里？

山治惊悚地瞪大眼睛，这时候更可怕的事情发生了，索隆搓搓他的龟头，又捏了捏他的囊袋，在他耳边轻轻地“嘘——”声诱哄他。

与此同时，肏着他的阴茎用力插到了从未有过的最深处。

山治靠着索隆的肩膀，浑身抽搐地痉挛了几下，而后瘫软下来，尿了。

在他尿的同时，索隆也尿在了他的身体里，滚热的尿液把他烫傻了。

然后他就晕了。失去意识之前，他发誓醒来后一定要把罗罗诺亚·索隆杀了。

索隆抱着晕过去的山治放进浴缸，把他糊了满脸的凌乱金发一点点向后梳理齐整，露出他英俊的面孔，端详一会儿，笑了，亲一口山治的嘴角，抚摸他红潮遍生的脸颊说：“多谢你的生日礼物。”


End file.
